


A way to remember how we first met

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Catfish - Freeform, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Crack, Erik is a Big Dorkface, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Charles has a good feeling about that guy he's texting with via tinder. He accepts an offer for a Skype call, and everything goes down from here.Inspired by a drawing from Apollo of the Team Cherik.





	A way to remember how we first met

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [KesaKo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo) and [Judith H.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H). Any remaining mistake is mine.  
> English is still sadly not my first language, so don't hesitate to point out at anything incorrect !

*Magneto is typing*

 

Charles smiles. That guy he found a few days ago is the hottest of all the hotties on Tinder, and by far. The way his pictures suggest the barely hidden flat expanse of skin over his chest and abdomen, he could be a model. His face is a delicious artefact, all strong jaw and shark-like smile, high cheekbones and troubling grey-green-blue eyes (he can’t even be sure of the colour, it changes on every picture). As a matter of fact, he seems clever, which is _definitively_ a turn-on for Charles. Brains and body. The ultimate combo.

 

As far as things go, Charles is really glad Magneto has been open for discussion with him (he even  flirted a little!), as he doesn’t really seem gay if Charles relies on his profile only . They match on age, film and music preferences, and even if they’re on the same campus - if his bio is correct - they never managed to meet each other (but that will change soon, he hopes).

 

_M: I thought maybe we could Skype ?_

 

And then, a second message,

 

_M: And then maybe eventually meet. But you know… Skype first. So you know i’m not a psychopath._

 

Charles’ heart flutters. Magneto talks about meeting in person. He’s not even thinking before pressing the “accept call” button and getting his phone at arm's length from his face, his smile eating up the bottom half of his face, ready to cheer the almost stranger, but the multiple expressions crossing Magneto’s face as the connection is established makes him stare in stupor. Well, the finely chiselled face doesn’t seem very _happy_ to see him, to put it mildly. His thin brows are nearly knit together as he frowns, his mouth a tight, downward line.

Charles opens his mouth, tries to say something, but the other one beats him to it.

 

“What the _hell_ you think you’re doing?” he almost yells. “Is it fun to you? Chatting someone up while making them think you’re someone else? Did you steal those pictures? Dude, what the fuck? you should be _ashamed_!”

 

Charles feels his cheeks reddening against his will, his heart beating unbearably fast, and he stutters, ashamed - even if he didn’t do anything wrong.

“No, I didn’t! I don’t even know what you’re talking about! You don’t even make sense!”

“Yeah, so I should believe that you’re blond, and a girl, right, _Mystique_?” His disdain is palpable and makes Charles’ skin crawl. But the last word makes him stop.

“ _What?_ How do you…” Charles looks at his phone, disbelieving, and checks his log, to stare in horror at the name at the top-right corner of his phone. He’s been chatting that guy up with his _sister_ ’s account! He can’t help but facepalm in front of the hottie. How is it possible he didn’t hang up on him already?

“I’m sorry… I can explain… Wait.” Charles moves, and turns his head. “Raven! I told you to log out! Damn, the guy I told you about thought I was _you…_ ” He realizes something as he says the last bit. Magneto was talking with someone he thought was a _girl_. He’s so fucked up - or maybe not, it depends on how you see it.

He slowly turns his head back to his phone, and they both gaze warily at each other in silence while Raven’s approaching footsteps can be heard behind him.

“What is it, Charles?” she also looks at his phone and her face lights up. “Oh, hi! I'm Raven. Nice to meet you!”

Her brother’s snarl makes her retreat for a bit, and they exchange a look before Charles speaks again to the still silent Magneto.

“Well, this is my sister. I'll… I'll leave you both to it, then…”

 

Charles is disappointed, pained, but really, he should have been more careful. It’s all his fault, he can’t really blame either of them. Defeated, he looks down as he stretches his arm to Raven, planning to go and hide in his room until the shame has gone - meaning not anytime in the next century. But his movement is stopped as the man on the phone speaks hurriedly,

“Wait!”

 

Charles looks back at him, thoughtful, reluctantly curious. Is he going to shatter him a little more with another biting remark?

But the guy seems as lost as he is. He averts his gaze, not looking directly at him.

“I… I wasn’t entirely honest, either.” The bloke is now shy, whereas he was overly confident earlier. Still so beautiful, Charles’ brain can’t help but note. “I’m sorry, Raven… But… I saw you and your brother on campus a while ago, and… And when I saw your profile and that you were willing to chat with me, I just… thought I could try to meet you and…”

“Oh my god!” Raven interrupts him, “You want a threesome with me and my _brother_? What a sick fuck!”

“NO!” He shouts through the speakers, making Charles jump. “I… I wanted to ask your brother out… I’m sorry, really, I didn’t want to lead any of you to the wrong conclusion…”

Charles watches him blush with wide eyes, taken aback by the revelation.

“Wait, _what_ ? Then, tell me why _you_ were the one screaming at the top of your lungs when you saw me?” Charles is affronted. He doesn’t understand this batshit crazy guy. He didn’t seem like the psycho type when they started chatting, and it’s a descent to the deeper stages of hell now that he’s starting to realizing it.

“I’m not a psycho.” Magneto says, deadpan, as if he was able to read Charles’ mind. “And because I thought you were mocking me by making me believe your sister was interested and then…” He sighs, “I reckon I… didn’t choose the brightest way to do it but… You’re never alone on campus, dammit! How am I supposed to approach you? I… I…” There’s a silence, the siblings both watching him, thunderstruck. “Okay, now I’m going to die of embarrassment. I’m truly sorry about all this mess, I’ll leave you alone, I promise.”

“Saturday, The Irish Pub at the corner, 6PM, meet me there.” Charles all but blurts out, and Magneto looks like a deer trapped in front of headlights, so he starts to regret offering, but the other one just says, “Okay.”, seeming to not even trust his own voice to give a proper answer.

“Okay.” Charles concludes. “I’ll see you, then.” and he hangs up.

 

Raven looks at his as if he had grown two more heads during the conversation.

 

“ _Charles, what the fuck?!_ ”


End file.
